Viens m'interner
by Ad Vitam
Summary: délicieux amour masochiste. Donnes moi de l'amour Hikaru. Inceste - Angst - Boy love HikaxKao
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Ad Vitam_

_Rated : M [Angst – Lemon – Inceste]...NC quoi 8D_

_Pairing : HikaruKaoru [et sûrement un peu de TamakixHarui plus tard]_

_Note : OHS ne m'appartient pas. J'avais déjà écrit une fic uniquement lemon sur les jumeaux. J'ai donc, suite à une subite inspiration, décidé de creuser plus dans la psychologie des personnages. Après tout, peut on vivre un amour contre nature en toute impunité ?...Cette fiction donc, traitée en plusieurs chapitres, traitera d'un amour masochiste [et oui, et oui] _

_Song : Hide And Seek – Imogen Heap_

**Viens m'interner.**

**Chapitre I : Remords au fond d'un miroir**

Les grands yeux dorés suivaient attentivement Hikaru. Le roux allait et venait dans la pièce, occupé à de sensuelles pensées. Quant à son jumeau, ce dernier le fixait, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise :

« Mmh...Harui... »

Hikaru ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire partager ses plans, si bien que son sosie se retrouvait aussi pensif que lui ; il y avait maintenant une distance entre eux, que Kaoru n'avait jamais vue avant. Il scrutait depuis des années, maintenant, le corps svelte de son frère, ses formes, son visage de renard aux aguets, si bien qu'il avait fini par en tirer un désir réel pour lui. Il en était arrivé au point où voir Hikaru torse nu lui donnait des sueurs froides ; il se prenait alors pour un Narcisse lugubre, atteint du mal le plus imbécile : l'égocentrisme. Voulait il seulement coucher avec son reflet ou avec son frère ? Plus les jours passaient, plus il hésitait, se contentant de poser sur le roux un regard rempli de candeur. Il se cachait derrière ses blagues habituelles et, pour tout le monde, le duo était toujours le même. Composé de deux abominables diablotins aux sourires moqueurs. Plus il s'attachait à son sosie, plus il avait l'impression que ce dernier tentait de se décoller de leur lien. De devenir un seul.

Entre jumeaux, la fraternité n'avait qu'une mince limite, souvent agrandie au passage vers l'âge adulte. Kaoru refusait cette pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer son frère loin de lui, auprès d'une femme qu'il caresserait d'une main tendre. Il ne savait plus à quel moment ses sentiments avaient évolué dans ce sens, vers sa jalousie Il lui semblait que ça faisait des années qu'il le regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir, ce que les autres prenaient pour de la comédie. Le fait de partager son lit avec Hikaru contribuait aussi à son attirance. Il se réveillait parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, couvert de sueur, hanté par un fantasme récurrent. Il retenait ses larmes, pour ne pas réveiller son jumeau. Mais ses doigts cherchaient fébrilement l'étreinte de la main voisine. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée qu'il pouvait s'endormir de nouveau. Au matin, s'il l'avait entendu o non, Hikaru ne faisait jamais aucune remarque. Comme si aucune main n'avait cherché la sienne dans le fouillis de leurs draps froissés. Il se contentait de demander à son frère s'il avait bien dormi, avant de s'habiller. Il y avait un fossé de creusé. Plus le temps passait, plus Kaoru était persuadé que son frère désirait s'éloigner de son plein grès. Ca avait commencé avec Harui. Ca continuait encore maintenant. Il suffisait de mentionner la jeune fille pour que le regard de l'adolescent devienne plus distant, inaccessible à son propre frère. De toutes façon, Harui était devenue le facteur inconnue des calculs. Kaoru avait beau l'apprécier, sa présence était presque devenue envahissante. Elle ne ferait jamais tout à fait parti de leur bande et tous les membres en tombaient amoureux. De cette injustice, Kaoru en avait tiré une colère discrète qui dormait en son sein, collée à son amour immoral. Deux choses que personne ne pouvait comprendre, finalement.

Avouer que son si bel amour fraternel avait évolué en une perversion serait pour toujours impossible. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux dorés, si semblables aux siens, et se savoir haï. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et vivait donc avec ce poids immonde sur son corps. Le soir, il se repliait sur son côté, les yeux mi clos. Il écoutait longuement la respiration d'Hikaru, hésitant parfois à laisser glisser ses mains sur son corps par surprise. Il aimait regarder son visage félin, sa bouche rose s'ouvrir à chaque inspiration ; c'était son reflet qu'il aimait à ce point, jusqu'à effleurer, dans ses moments de solitude, la joue jumelle. Il avait peur de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir sur de la peur, mais Hikaru ne se réveillait jamais. Il se détachait seulement à cet instant de son masque de démon et semblait paisible et unique. Disons que, pour utiliser un terme bien niais et sucré, Hikaru Hiitachin ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait. Et c'était dans son sommeil que son jumeau le désirait le plus. Il y avait dans le visage de son frère une lassitude immature qui attirait de façon irrésistible les baisers. Kaoru aurait voulu couvrir ses lèvres roses de sa propre bouche et l'entendre prononcer son nom dans son sommeil. Ainsi, croyait-il, serait il heureux. D'un autre côté, il savait que tout cela était immoral, que c'était dégueulasse de vouloir coucher avec son propre frère... mais toutes ses craintes fondaient dès que la nuit venait. Le dos nu d'Hikaru frottait légèrement contre le sien, le poussant avec innocence à la perversion. Il suffisait d'un simple frôlement pour que le roux se sente honteux. Mais la nuit était son moment exclusif avec Hikaru. La nuit était devenue son domaine.

Kaoru pensait avoir découvert le désir sexuel avant son frère, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier lui avoua, avec un clin d'oeil appuyé, qu'il avait des vues sur une fille :

« ...t'as des vues, sur une fille ? » avait répété machinalement l'adolescent, le regard abasourdi

« Ouais. Faut juste que je fasse gaffe à pas marcher sur les plates bandes du king. T'as pas remarqué à quel point elles seraient prêtes à tout pour nos faveurs ? Y'a de quoi se faire des sous là dessus. »

« Mais...Hikaru, on est assez riches comme ça, non ? »

« ...Allez, c'est pour le fun. Et ça doit être marrant de coucher avec des filles. 'fin, j'ai envie d'tenter quoi. J'vais pas finir puceau quand même »

Hikaru avait éclaté de rire à ces mots, remettant un poids sur le coeur de l'autre roux. Kaoru s'était contenté d'un toussotement gêne, sans regarder l'adolescent. Il le comprenait tout à fait au fond, de vouloir se détacher de lui. Ou plutôt de jouer à la tentation. Mais ses propres envies tournaient à l'obsession ; il n'y pensait certes pas en permanence mais elles occupaient une grande place dans ses fantasmes. Il ne se voyait avec personne d'autre qu'avec Hikaru. C'était dégueulasse de vouloir son jumeau sur ce plan, de désirer toucher sa peau et son être entier.. Il ne s'imaginait pas en train de caresser une fille, même sublime. Même Harui, finalement, n'était pas dans le top 5 de ses fantasmes. Il soupira doucement, détournant les yeux d'Hikaru. Il le haïssait presque lorsque le roux adoptait ces expressions sublimées par la curiosité :

« Mmh...Harui, ouais. »

« ...Hikaru. Le king, il aime Harui, non ? »

Son jumeau s'empourpra violemment, se tournant vers lui. Il semblait aussi gêné que s'il avait été pris sur le fait d'une pensée coupable. Kaoru en déduisit immédiatement que lui aussi était amoureux de la jeune fille. Alors, autant jouer le jeu... Il adressa un sourire à son sosie. Un sourire un peu crispé :

« Mais c'est pas grave, hein. Ca veut pas dire que... c'est perdu. »

Hikaru tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, à l'envers. Il adopta un rictus moqueur, fixant son jumeau avec insistance :

« La blonde qui te faisait du rentre dedans – j'sais plus son nom -, tu pourrais l'inviter un soir, non ?...Faut bien qu'on se spécialise dans autre chose tiens. Et une réputation de libertins ne serait pas de trop. »

Kaoru nota à contre coeur que l'autre roux n'avait pas répondu à la question. Devait il prendre ça comme un aveux ? Hikaru voulait il lui cacher une chose dont son frère était déjà au courant ?... Et pourquoi voulait il la dissimuler ?...Le sosie baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses ongles. Il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise et crispé. Il aurait voulu se retourner pour secouer Hikaru en hurlant, chose impossible. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, jamais. Avoir toujours sa confiance et ses sourires. Bien sûr, toutes ces pensées lui paraissaient extrêmement niaises mais elles étaient à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il portait à son frère. Il sombrait dans un masochisme incroyable, vicieux. Il avait beau se regarder dans un miroir, ce n'était même pas Hikaru qu'il y voyait. Il n'apercevait que lui même, être unique et distinct de son frère. Il y avait là quelque chose d'injuste, l'adolescent avait retenu des larmes sincères lorsqu'il avait laissé glisser ses mains sur son bas ventre. Il s'était touché longuement en imaginant que c'était son sosie qui avait pris sa place. Mais c'était bien sa propre semence qui avait éclaboussé ses mains, le laissant honteux et rouge.

Maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait Hikaru, les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient tachés de la sueur de ces faux ébats. Kaoru cligna machinalement des yeux, enfermant ce secret derrière ses lèvres roses :

« Mmh...j'sais pas. Ca...pourrait être marrant. »

Ou pas.

L'idée ne l'amusait pas du tout. Il voyait pourtant le désir d'une femme luire dans le regard de son jumeau. C'est vrai qu'à leur âge... Ils étaient toujours vierges et Hikaru paraissait de moins en moins supporter cette idée, comme si tout cela devenait une vulgaire course au sexe. Il désirait une femme. Une femme qui n'était pas lui. Une femme brune de préférence d'ailleurs. Ou blonde. Mais pas rousse, non. Il en avait assez vu des rousses aux grands yeux dorés. Il n'avait pas envie de ces créatures là, disait il, blessant sans s'en apercevoir l'adolescent qui était à ses côtés, et dont il attendait les répliques pour continuer son petit spectacle. Kaoru restait muet, les lèvres closes, avant d'oser un sourire sarcastique :

« t'aaaas raison, les rousses ça pue. »

Il se gratta la nuque, se prenant à imaginer une vie où l'inceste ne serait pas une histoire bannie. Ce n'était pas son monde, dans tous les cas, puisqu'Hikaru n'était même pas consentant... Au point où il en était, derrière son masque de sadique, Kaoru se voyait pitoyable et obsédé. Il n'osait imaginer le jour où il verrait son sosie avec une fille, où lui même se sentirait définitivement brisé. Enfin, il n'oserait, de toutes façons, pas lui avouer le souci qui le tracassait. C'était un amour tellement unique et masochiste qu'il se ferait aussitôt... interner.

_Oooh, viens m'interner._

_Hika, je suis un monstre. De vouloir te faire toutes ces choses. De rêver de toi pour pouvoir me caresser. Ce n'est pas pour moi l'amour platonique. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la folie. Je suis une mary sue ? Alors je veux que tu sois fou de moi. SOIS LE BORDEL !_

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Ad Vitam

**Blabla** : Merci pour tous vos commentaires, surtout celui où je me suis souvenue qu'en effet, Harui est Haruhi. Que Dieu me pardonne u3u. Enfin bref, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir. Ca doit être égoïste d'aimer les compliments. Mais voilà, justement, j'aime les compliments 8D

**Song box -** _Secret del Mar – Roger Subirana_ ou rien que pour le lolz _No Milk Today – Herman's Hermit_

**Chapitre II : Assomax**

Comment lui dire ? Comment même oser croiser ses grands yeux, alors qu'il portait ce lourd secret ? Ca commençait fort. La situation avait été bien résumée au chapitre précèdent de sa vie incestueuse ; maintenant, il fallait passer à l'action. Ou alors, rester dans son coin, à fixer cet énergumène à la merveilleuse chevelure de feu. Ce qui serait peut être mieux pour sa santé mentale. Ou pour celle du fameux adolescent dont il suivait tous les mouvements du regard. Taille fine à se pâmer, long corps de marionnette. Ce n'était pas par simple narcissisme qu'il l'adorait.

Kaoru passa une main lasse dans ses propres mèches. Et s'il profitait de sa prétendue innocence pour...tirer de la moindre occasion du plaisir ? Tout en laissant Hikaru dans l'ignorance, bien sûr. Mais sous somnifère, ou simplement dans les douches, on peut donner nombre d'espoirs sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui suffirait, de redevenir son ombre, comme au bon vieux temps, où ils n'étaient que des mômes. Quoique...unis, ils l'étaient toujours. Il y avait maintenant Haruhi entre eux. Et ça, c'était teeeellement moins drôle. Ce qu'il faisait pour l'instant, c'était jouer, lui aussi à l'amoureux éperdu, qui cède sa place à son propre frère – sob, sob – par pure grandeur d'âme. Alors que non ! Il savait, lui, l'Alcibiade roux, qu'il avait uniquement envie de Socrate/Hikaru. Oui, on se répète. Mais, avait il remarqué auparavant à quel point les verbes « jouer » et « jouir » étaient proches ? Il pouvait...manipuler son partenaire, l'entraîner dans le jeu, pour le faire jouir. Et adviendra que pourra. Ou ils pouvaient faire comme les fameux Alcibiade et Socrate, avoir une relation chaste basée sur la communion des esprits. On y croyait.

Il comptait, tel une Carmilla démoniaque, se couler dans les pas de son frère et aspirer son fluide vitale – le bon, le très blanc -, de discrète façon. Cruel et malicieux. Doux et assoiffé.

L'adolescent roula sur le dos, tendit les mains vers le plafond. Son frère était sorti. Courir après la cette chère Haruhi. Comme un gentil petit chien chien assoiffé de règles – un gentil petit Cullen accessoirement – ça laissait donc le temps à son jumeau de mettre au point son plan, non pas pour le séduire, mais pour abuser de son corps délicat. Un sourire mutin fendit le petit visage de l'adolescent. Tant pis s'il avait des problèmes avec sa conscience, l'honneur était sauf. Et le grand, le merveilleux lycée n'aurait pas à porter la terrible réputation « de lieu à orgies incestueuses ». Owi, il pouvait vraiment bien s'en sortir.

L'adolescent se redressa lentement ; une petite idée traversait ses pensées échaudées. Il se leva, traversa la pièce d'un pas léger. Le lit était encore tiède, creusé à l'endroit où il s'était allongé. Kaoru regarda pensivement ce petit espace de chaleur. Il imagina le long corps de son jumeau couché là, arqué par les délices de la jouissance. Frisson sous la peau. Kaoru se détourna presque aussitôt, emprisonnant son torse dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Toujours, il imaginait, avec trop de détails, la peau de son frère humide et rosie par l'excitation. Il n'était vraiment pas normal. Mais au fond, peut être qu'il s'en foutait. Il était comme ça, capricieux, et tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait... Uhu.

Il savait que Kyouya avait parfois des problèmes pour dormir, qu'il était obligé, alors, de prendre quelques cachets pour passer une « bonne et douce » nuit – mais le grand garçon était il capable de dormir tranquillement ? - Enfin, les somnifères, c'était une idée à la portée de n'importe qui. Parce que, justement, par tout temps, les violeurs avaient abusé de GHB, somnifères, etc. Il se mettait au niveau de cette racaille. Il pouvait aussi lui donner des champignons, du LSD, du thé hallucinogène, de l'opium, de la lessive. Pourtant, les somnifères retenaient plus son attention que les autres moyens. Peut être parce que c'était le plus crédible, du point de vue conscience. Il n'y aurait pas ce petit ange, ce minuscule démon, pour crier à son oreille que c'était mal. Après tout, on prend des cachets pour dormir, et que s'apprêtait il à faire ?...Endormir Hikaru. C'était donc tout à fait légal. Hein ?

L'adolescent se glissa vicieusement dans la chambre du brun, espérant que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas bourrée de caméras, ni de gadgets sournois. Avec un petit sourire, du genre à demi victorieux, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit la première boîte qu'il y trouva. Et comment savoir quel était la bonne maintenant ? Nuroflex ? Insomniaks ? Dodochoupi ? Assomax ?... Le choix était hardu. Il prit un flacon rempli de pilules bleues, qui répondait au doux nom de Perplefax. C'était les plus crédibles, grâce à leur jolie couleur, tirant sur un ciel d'orage. C'est à dire bleu très sombre.

Il glissa la drogue dans la poche de sa veste, avec soin, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il retourna dans la sienne, excité à l'idée d'abuser de son frère en toute légalité. Plus content que honteux de son geste. Il déboucha la merveille, l'odieux bleu étalé sur les petits capsules, et en fit tomber quelques unes au creux de sa paume pâle. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, motivé par la ce qu'il avait imaginé, cette langoureuse silhouette abattue par le sommeil, offerte à ses caresses. Pervers, il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, les joues roses.

C'était sans honte, qu'il y pensait maintenant, proche du but incestueux. Personne ne saurait, à part lui, que si Hikaru finissait par coucher avec Haruhi, ce ne serait pas la jeune fille qui lui aurait pris son pucelage, mais lui. Et rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine. Même si, après, il finirait sûrement par se taper la tête contre les murs, pris d'affreux remords. Kaoru ferma lentement les yeux, écartant cette pensée là. Il voulait profiter de cette friandise égoïste qu'il s'offrait. Lui, affreux garçon aux pupilles dorés, ne voulait pourtant pas voir l'horreur dans les yeux de son frère. Jamais ce dernier ne saurait. Jamais.

Et au moment où le mot traversa la tête rousse, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement :

**« Yo'. »**

Hikaru paraissait d'une bonne humeur stupide. L'innocent roux, allons bon. Son frère lui adressa un sourire, à la limite de la moquerie, avant de se lever, dissimulant les pilules au creux de sa main :

« Après toutes ces émotions, lolz, tu voudras bien une tasse de thé, neh ? »

Le rictus qui se forma ensuite sur les lèvres de Kaoru resta invisible à son jumeau. Ce dernier retirait déjà sa veste, venait s'asseoir à leur petite table. Le sourire du jeune incestueux était délicieux.

_A suivre ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla :** Hey ~ Bon, j'avoue avoir été un peu absente ces derniers temps. Lycée oblige u3u mais voilà quand même le chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez quand même un peu.

**Music Box : **Carrie's Theme [c'est ce qui convient le mieux aux pensées philosophiques 8D] For the last time, we'll pray.

**Chapitre III. « Changer mes désirs plutôt que l'ordre du monde » ? JAMAIS !**

L'excellent Descartes avait un jour dit qu'il valait mieux changer ses propres désirs, plutôt que l'ordre du monde. Kaoru devait il donc se plier à cette jolie leçon de philosophie et oublier la chaleur qui dévorait ses reins ? Non. Jamais. Parce que, tout simplement, il était égoïste et il assumait cette possessivité. Il aurait pu ne jamais rêver de souiller le corps pâle de son jumeau. Mais, fallait il, pour ce désir incestueux, le considérer comme anormal ? Après tout, sur quoi se basait cette prohibition hasardeuse, aha ? C'était peut être l'un des tabous les plus en vogue mais il avait surtout été établi pour empêcher que le sang d'une même famille ne se mêle trop. Où était le risque, donc ? Ce n'était pas comme si Hikaru risquait de finir en cloque. Kaoru aimait son frère, comme sa propre âme, avec une violence de désespéré. Il avait presque l'impression que ce fantasme était normal, et pourtant, il en gardait jalousement le secret. Il n'était pas fou à ce point quand même, pour croire que son frère, si friand de brunettes masculines, puisse partager son point de vue et vouloir son corps autant que lui-même voulait le sien.

C'était affreusement stupide, en fait. Et pourtant… tellement tentant.

Kaoru connaissait les philosophes du désir sur le bout des doigts. Finalement, cette envie là était ancrée en lui depuis longtemps, comme si elle n'avait attendu que son adolescence pour se développer comme une fleur rare dont il faudrait prendre soin. Plus il y pensait, plus le roux se demandait « Pourquoi est ce que je devrai avoir honte de vouloir embrasser ces lèvres qui ne sont, par procuration, que semblables aux miennes ? »…Pff… Coucher avec Hikaru, ce serait rassembler un corps coupé en deux par des chromosomes aveugles.

Bref.

Hikaru était devant la fenêtre, le regard lointain. De là où il était assis, son frère ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il imaginait avec un plaisir malsain le sourire que le sommeil artificiel ferait glisser sur les lèvres du rouquin. Ce serait un sourire tellement paisible, que même s'il avait voulu résister, il n'aurait pas pu. Il fit glisser dans sa main deux petites pilules bleues et baissa un instant les yeux vers elles. Il sourit, encore. Tendit la main vers la tasse posée sur la table. Une si jolie petite tasse en porcelaine blanche. Et laissa tomber dans le thé les somnifères empoisonnées, sans hésiter. C'était comme si… son âme venait brusquement de se dissoudre avec ces cachets. La honte n'était plus là, et ne restait plus que le désir qui griffait ses tripes comme un animal enfermé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hikaru se retourner lentement :

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, pour l'instant. J'en ai conscience que Haruhi aime sûrement le King, mais il ne faut pas que je laisse passer les occasions. C'est comme si je risquais vraiment de la perdre, sans rien faire, en regardant seulement son regard s'accrocher aux mains de Tamaki. Je ne peux pas, Kaoru… Suis-je si égoïste que ça ? »

Que pouvait il répondre à ça ? Il leva avec innocence ses yeux dorés vers lui, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. _Bois, bois, bois ça, et arrêtes de penser à elle. _

« J'sais pas. Il faut… il ne faut pas presser les choses. Tu as vu que tu rougissais stupidement à chaque fois que tu trouvais prés d'elle. Tu n'as qu'à remédier à ça, et te la jouer Valmont. Quoique, elle doit détester l'hypocrisie, elle u3u »

_Surtout ne pas me trahir._

« Viens au moins boire un thé avec moi. Tu me délaisses, Hikaruuuu. » gémit il d'une voix presque plaintive

L'autre roux haussa les épaules, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Il attrapa la tasse doucement, huma le parfum corsé du thé. Les battements du cœur de son égoïste de jumeaux s'accélérèrent encore. Le tabou allait se briser. Les lèvres d'Hikaru se collèrent au bord, si pâles et soyeuses, avalant respectueusement une gorgée de thé. Kaoru retenait son souffle, le regard figé, aux aguets. Il vit la langue mutine de son frère débarrasser soigneusement ses lèvres des dernières gouttes ambrées de thé. Ses mains se serrèrent sur sa propre tasse. Il vit celle d'Hikaru tomber soudain à terre. Le fracas de la porcelaine brisée le tira presque de sa léthargie incestueuse.

_Et soudain, mon frère tomba en arrière. Le tabou était brisé._

Il reposa simplement sa tasse sur la table et se leva, fasciné par la peau pâle de son frère. A l'intérieur de sa propre âme, c'était le silence le plus mortel, le plus _hypnotique_. Il tendit la main vers les lèvres fines, les effleura.

Pour commencer, il s'allongea doucement à côté d'Hikaru, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il le trouvait tellement flasque, ce corps d'androgyne. Il n'avait pas envie de le déshabiller, encore. Contempler son visage aux traits indifférents lui suffisait. Prenant un feutre, il traça au coin de ses lèvres inertes de longs traits qui simulaient un sourire. Il se sentit soudain fatigué, littéralement vidé. Sa main alla se loger dans celle d'Hikaru, pour la serrer doucement.

_Il n'y avait soudain plus que de la tendresse. Malsaine encore._

Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur leurs jumelles, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il caressa du pouce la chaire si fine de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur. Oh, maintenant, il avait juste l'impression d'être un peu fou, comme s'il lui suffisait de regarder ce corps sans vie pour satisfaire sa libido. Il mordilla la bouche indifférente.

_Et maintenant, que vais-je devenir ?_

Kaoru caressa doucement la joue, le front de son cher jumeau.

_Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait arriver pour me tirer hors de « ça »_

Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa encore, avec une tendresse infinie. La porte n'était pas fermée n'importe qui aurait pu le surprendre, à genoux devant l'adolescent roux, lèvres contre lèvres. Stupide vision. Il griffa la joue d'Hikaru, lécha le sang qui coulait de la blessure jusqu'à s'en enivrer.

« Stupide folie » murmura t il, pour lui-même

Il venait de changer la réalité pour ne pas avoir à évoluer. Et maintenant ? Osera t il toucher encore ce corps ? Ou décidera t il de fuir ?

La folie était décidément un poison fascinant.

**A suivre ~**

**Blabla bis : **J'vous laisse sur votre faim 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla : **Ehe, comme j'ai eu mon bac (bon, sans mention, mais je l'ai quand même), je peux me permettre de sacrifier mes vacances à fanfiction. Parce que « internes moi » est la dernière fic que j'ai en cours, la dernière pour laquelle j'ai encore de l'inspiration. Eh oui. Sauf que le lemon n'est pas encore pour tout de suiteeeeee – insert sadistic laugh – parce que j'ai envie de vous faire mariner encore un peu, chers lecteurs. Et ça me fait plaisir que vous continuez à me donner vos avis. Oui…bon…on peut toujours rêver que son boulot est apprécié, hein 8D

OHS n'est toujours pas à moi, malheureusement. Mais je continuerai à manipuler le twincest avec précautions. Merci à vous, aussi. Oui, toi. L'otak' assis(e) derrière le pc x3 j'adore te faire attendre.

**Song : **Porcelain - Moby

**Chapitre IV : Happy End isn't for now**

Hey, tu imaginais quoi, digne lecteur – otak' – geek ? Un Kaoru avide de chaleur, accroupi sur son frère pour lui sucer tout son sperme ? Même si tu pensais à ça, têtre que tu serais encore loin de la réalité, ouais. Parce que le producteur de cette grande fiction X que je suis a autre chose en tête que la satisfaction directe du client que vous êtes. Je suis vile, ehe. Ca, c'était juste une petite parenthèse stupide dans le grand drame existentiel des frères Hiitachin.

Kaoru embrassa encore les lèvres froides de son frère, incroyablement tendre. Il lécha une nouvelle fois le sang qui recommençait à couler sur sa peau pâle. Il ne pourrait pas rester ainsi éternellement. Oh, bien sûr qu'il savait comment était son jumeau, nu. Il l'avait vu trop de fois aux bains pour oublier qu'ils étaient pareils sur tous les plans. Il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, de voir ce corps si arrogant dénué de vie. Comme si tout ça, finalement, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un mauvais rêve au goût amer. Kaoru défit lentement le nœud de la cravate, ouvrant la chemise de son frère sur un torse glabre. Il sourit, encore :

« Tu ne me pardonnerais même pas, si tu savais, ce que j'ai envie d'obtenir. Non, tu me fuirais. Je ne serais plus, pour toi, que l'immonde, l'horrible, le monstrueux frère en qui tu avais, malgré tout, confiance. Je suis prêt à te trahir, là, maintenant. A trahir notre lien. A violer ton corps merveilleux… » murmurait t il, fasciné

Monologuer l'aidait à piétiner le reste de pudeur qui l'étouffait. Il crevait, maintenant. A petits feux. Il fit sauter un autre bouton de la chemise, caressant la peau tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Le désir le consumait. Comment pouvait il être aussi amoureux et malsain à la fois ? A présent, son fantasme prenait une toute nouvelle dimension. Il avait si chaud, si faim d'Hikaru. Encore, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de son jumeau. Le roux lui retira lentement sa chemise. Il se baissa pour embrasser ses clavicules, son cou si fin qu'il avait envie de le briser. Kaoru laissa glisser sa bouche vers le nombril de son frère. Il lui sembla même que celui-ci frémissait. Un nouveau sourire malsain vint fendre ses lèvres :

« J'espère, finalement, que là où tu es maintenant, tu peux sentir ce que je te fais. Que gloire mauvaise pourrais je en tirer si tu es vraiment inconscient ? »

_Folie_

Quand on aime trop, on ne peut pas survivre si l'autre n'aime pas. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, certes, le même point de vue sur beaucoup de trucs, le même corps ! Mais, à présent, ils ne désiraient plus les mêmes choses. On les séparait de force. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? D'une petite idiote prétendument « naturelle » ! Kaoru se surprit à rire. Il la haïssait, Haruhi ne méritait pas d'être dans leur petit groupe. Si seulement…elle pouvait…_disparaître_, Hikaru reviendrait vers lui, non ? Hikarufiniraitparloublier, hein ? Et tout serait comme avant !

_Je suis un peu fou, ouais._

Kaoru lécha tendrement la peau de son jumeau. Finalement, à quoi bon violer l'adolescent, s'il pouvait essayer de le séduire, après la _disparition_ d'Haruhi ? Il n'avait qu'à donner de l'argent à la jeune fille, pour qu'elle parte ailleurs. Après tout, les pauvres sont très corruptibles, n'est ce pas ?

Et elle n'était qu'une pauvre. Pas vraiment intelligente, en plus. Juste bonne pour s'incruster _là où il ne le faut pas_. Kaoru mordilla la chair froide, avide. Il retira le pantalon d'Hikaru, contempla longuement ses jambes, son bas ventre. Son propre corps était en feu, mais il musela ses envies, le temps de rhabiller l'énorme poupée qui lui servait de frère. Oui, pourquoi le violer maintenant… alors que, s'ils étaient si semblables, il pouvait l'amener à ressentir la même chose que lui ? Ca prendra du temps, certes, mais au final… Hikaru sera à lui. L'issu ne pouvait pas être différente.

Après tout, il l'aimait _tellement_.

Il redressa le corps indifférent, pour l'adosser à leur lit. Kaoru changea l'eau de la théière, perfectionnant sa mise en scène. Il fallait absolument qu'Hikaru ne se doute de rien. Le roux l'embrassa encore, accroupi prés de lui. La respiration de son jumeau était calme. Adorable Hikaru. Adorable démon roux.

Kaoru se leva, lentement, et sortit de leur chambre. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur son petit nuage, comme si son esprit, lui aussi, était anesthésié. C'était sa jalousie qui avait retenu son désir. C'était sa jalousie encore qui allait lui permettre d'attendre. Pour l'instant, il allait faire mijoter un petit plan sympathique pour se débarrasser de la brunette envahissante. Brunette qu'il croisa dans un couloir.

Il eut même le culot de lui sourire, ce petit parasite.

« Tiens. Kaoru. Où vas-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'erre. Ca m'arrive aussi d'me retrouver…désappointé. »

« Où est Hikaru ? »

« Il se repose un peu. »

Elle rit.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous ne dormiez jamais »

« …Il arrive même aux meilleurs de se retrouver un peu forcés pour faire la sieste. »

Kaoru sourit, louche. Il allait le trouver ce moyen, pour qu'elle foute le camp et disparaisse de leur petite vie. Parce que, même si elle se casait avec l'autre crétin blond, elle n'en sortirait pas pour autant de l'esprit de son cher frère.

_Fou ? Okay. Je veux bien être désigné par cet adjectif._

Oh oui, quelle partie de plaisir ça allait être. Et il sentait que Hikaru serait bien obligé d'y participer, inconsciement.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla**** : **La vie à la fac, ca c hange tout, mais j'suis là, naw 8D merci à vous d'attendre avec patience mes chapitres qui, oui je le sais, mettent longtemps à arriver… Enjoy the fourth

**Rating :** NC - 17

**Music box :**Electric six - Danger High Voltage !

Princess in a tower – Kill Paradise

**Chapitre 5 : Acidité naturelle**

Le cœur de Kaoru ? Une pierre rongée par l'acidité de ses sentiments. Mi glace, mi feu, engourdi brutalement par la vague tiède qui grimpe dans son corps. Le roux s'endurcissait, peu à peu, oubliant ses anciennes tendresses pour esquisser, dès que personne ne le regardait, un sourire mielleux. Le plan se mettait en place dans ses pensées dérangées. Pour faire fuir le petit _parasite _femelle, il fallait le choquer, le blesser à mort. Il se sentira tellement indésirable qu'il partira de lui-même, semant la zizanie une dernière fois. Kaoru jeta un coup d'œil prudent au King., blondinet insousciant et outil de sa vengeance. Histoire de montrer à quel point une fille aussi conne et niaise n'a pas sa place dans un groupe de garçons.

Il avait assez lu, et même vécu, pour deviner que le rôle qu'elle tenait dans leur groupe n'était pas naturel. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, et à lui, tout spécialement, elle prenait ce qu'il aimait, avec les mêmes sourires niais qu'elle servait à tout le monde. Hikaru n'espérait il pas ? Tamaki n'était il pas plein d'illusions à cause d'elle ? Il fallait les décevoir une bonne fois pour toutes, et enfoncer dans leurs cœurs l'épine de la rancune. Virer Harhui ne ferait pas éclater leur groupe. Au contraire, ils en sortiraient plus soudés et hargneux. Hikaru, enfin, oublierait et se tournerait vers lui, avec un sourire plein d'amour, comme il l'avait toujours été avant cette tragédie hypocrite.

En attendant, le jeune roux se contentait de rester silencieux, mettant son cerveau au défi de trouver un plan assez cruel pour briser définitivement la jeune fille. Au début, il l'avait bien aimée, à cause de sa « touchante naïveté » – On aime souvent les jeunes cons -. Maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Il remua sa cuillère dans le thé brûlant. Reposa sa tasse. Dispersa la buée d'un soupir. Et avala une gorgée, doucement. En face de lui, le King discutait avec Harhui, rougissant de plaisir lorsqu'elle plaçait un compliment innocent. A lui, Kaoru, tout lui paraissait affreusement superficiel, maintenant. Il avait envie de déchirer à mains nues le visage du parasite, de plonger ses ongles dans sa chair pour la lui arracher. C'était cette tête, plus que son esprit prétendument « naturel », qui attirait les regards et semait la zizanie. Les jeunes hommes, peu habitués à être approchés par une fillette, lui avaient offert toute leur confiance. Mais qu'était ce finalement, que de l'abandon superficiel et un trop plein d'assurance ? Ils croyaient être amoureux parce qu'elle était là, seule fille de leur entourage, avec ses petits seins, ses mines naïves, ses grands yeux. Mais queeeeels idiots. Il s'agissait de montrer à présent à cette jeune conne à quel point les hommes peuvent être bestiaux et ce qu'il coûte d'allumer le feu et de l'attiser par sa simple présence.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait manipuler les esprits de ses amis. Mais il pouvait toujours s'attaquer à leurs libidos. Oh, que c'est vicieux. Kaoru sourit, buvant à petites gorgées son thé. Une lycéenne vint s'asseoir devant lui, et il sentit la main chaude de son frère glisser contre sa hanche.

_Si seulement la fiction pouvait être vraie. Si seulement l'acidité de mon âme pouvait tout détruire, et ne rien laisser, ou me tuer, moi. Dissoudre mon corps, le dévorer de l'intérieur, et me faire peu à peu disparaître._

Il tourna la tête vers Hikaru. Kaoru lui caressa la joue, si tendrement que la groupie en sursauta. Ses longs doigts glissèrent vers les lèvres fines, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de son frère. Son corps était de nouveau rigide, tendu par un frémissement de plaisir. Si seulement il pouvait avoir les attentions de son jumeau rien que pour lui…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Mais une fois la pièce terminée, le voilà qui se détourne, laissant la main de son frère suspendue. Kaoru aurait pu en pleurer de rage. Il voyait le roux revenir docilement vers Harhui et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux et jeter leurs corps dans de l'acide pour qu'il n'en subsiste plus rien. Une envie de sang faisait monter dans sa bouche un goût âcre, il avait envie de vomir tout ce qui l'agitait. Cet immonde désir qui tendait son pantalon. Cette haine montante. Ce cœur qui se transformait en glace. Il perdait son humanité, sa compassion naturelle. Kaoru regardait les lèvres de son frère effleurer l'oreille de sa rivale. Il trouvait ca écoeurant, et d'autant plus superficiel que la niaise frémissait comme une pucelle.

_CREVES_

Il se leva, retenant un haut le cœur violent. Le jeune homme bouscula Honey pour se ruer aux toilettes, oú il vida longuement ses entrailles saturées de tension, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche tordue par un rictus de pure cruauté.

Que dit on déjà ? La déception entraîne le sadisme. La sadisme entraîne la mise à mort de la victime. Tout le monde allait continuer à croire qu'il n'était un gentil petit démon. Tandis qu'au creux de son âme, le pire se préparait. Kaoru crispa ses doigts sur la lunette immaculée, retenant un éclat de rire. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il ne mangeait presque plus. La passion le rendait fou et incapable de se nourrir correctement : il n'avalait quasiment rien, cachant aux autres son appétit ridicule. Cette fois, la spirale de folie semblait sérieusement amorcée. La haine, l'amour, toutes ces choses incompréhensibles, créaient dans son corps un vide. Son estomac se tordait impitoyablement, refusant la nourriture la plus simple comme s'il eut mal supporté la superficialité de la nature animale qui était à la base de chacun. Kaoru ramena ses bras autour de sa tête, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

L'avenir, maintenant, était incertain. Peut être sera-t-il un jour interné pour ses mauvaises pensées. Une main légère se posa sur ses omoplates, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête. Honey était là, une moue inquiète peinte sur ses lèvres d'enfant :

**« Kaoru ? »**

**« Ca va… Ca va… Je dois couver quelque chose. Genre, une grippe de prolétaire. »**

**« … »**

Le regard du petit blond était plein de sollicitude. Il murmura :

**« Tu sais, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu devrais en parler. »**

Le même discours de psychologue, toujours inutile. Kaoru se redressa lentement et alla passer un peu d'eau sur son visage brûlant. Il se sentait encore nauséeux. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un adolescent au regard froid, opaque, rajeuni par la pâleur inquiétante de sa chair. Il ne pensait pas que la tension qui l'habitait se verrait à ce point :

**« Euh… »**

Il faillit parler.

Il faillit seulement. L'amertume qu'il devina dans les yeux de son ami le força à retenir les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Le roux se passa la serviette sur le visage, le temps de reprendre contenance.

**« Non, tout va bien. Tout ira toujours bien »**

Il sourit et sortit des toilettes d'un pas léger. Son esprit quittait déjà Honey pour se poser là oú son intérêt le demandait : un savant mélange d'amphétamines et de cantharide, et autres saloperies aphrodisiaques, devrait suffire à transformer les hommes de la bande en animaux déchaînés. Et lui, Kaoru, n'aurait plus qu'à se faire passer pour le héros du jour contre une idiote qui n'oserait jamais porter plainte contre ses « grands amis ». Hihi.

Le meilleur moyen de faire fuir une fille ? Violez la passionnément.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla : **Un jour, j'arriverai à écrire quelque chose sans fautes de grammaire u3u [parce que je devine qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal dans mes chapitres précédents. Espérons que ma licence de Lettres Modernes m'amènera vers la perfection stylistique]…8D Lisez William Burroughs [_Le festin nu_] et Poppy., ca vaut le coup d'œil, et perso, ca me donne autant d'inspiration que _« Beautiful colors »_ de Kill Paradise – aha, je sais que je bavarde inutilement xD – Bonne lecture, l'action ne s'arrête pas là. Et puis, merci pour les commentaires, ca me fait plaisir d'être appréciée et attendue [J'ai fait un bac de L et je n'ai pas de junkies dans mes connaissances – wiki' et doctissimo sont mes seuls amis sur ce sujet là – alors ne faites pas trop attention à la question de la drogue u.u]

PS Aerlinn : Bien que je ne sois pas en S, j'ai prévu la fin depuis un moment ^-^ et la fin conseillée n'est pas dans mes objectifs. J'aimerai savoir qui écrit cette fiction, sans vouloir être agressive : toi ou moi ? Je pensais que conseiller une fin à un auteur est assez mal vu. Enfin…merci quand même ^3^ aha. Je pense être quand même assez dégourdie pour arriver au bout de ma fiction seule.

**Song :** Wild World – Skins opening

**NC 17**

_**Chapitre 6 – La Spirale :**_

Ebay, l'ami de l'apprenti sorcier.

Kaoru planta ses écouteurs orange fluo dans ses oreilles et la paille de sa brique de jus de papaye entre ses lèvres, la tétant doucement. Jamais le fossé entre lui et son frère n'avait été aussi profond, le jouvenceau s'étant découvert un nouveau talent : celui d'attirer Harhui. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait de son jumeau, teignait ses cheveux en noir et s'envolait vers d'autres horizons, il se rapprochait du _parasite_. Triste réalité. Kaoru Hiitachin perdait l'affection de son jumeau et gagnait en folie. Depuis sa tentative de viol, son frère, comme prévenu par un sens invisible, roulait chaque nuit à l'autre bout du lit et se tenait un peu à l'écart quand ils étaient tous réunis au clubb. Chasser le parasite devenait une priorité de plus en plus urgente, car, qu'arriverait il si l'un des deux garçons énamourés surmontait sa timidité pour lui faire de vraies avances ? Kaoru mordilla la paille jaune, les yeux mi clos. Il posa le colis sur ses genoux et coupa avec soin l'adhésif qui le fermait. Il en sortit lentement les ingrédients de sa vengeance. Dans ses oreilles, une chanson niaise faisait osciller ses pensées vers une brume qui les engourdissait peu à peu. L'adolescent attira vers lui une casserole volée dans la cuisine du lycée, rêveur.

Idéalement, la potion créée suffirait à déchaîner les hommes. Harhui savait se placer dans des situations pour le moins stupides – ou même affriolantes, suivant les cas – et les deux niais qui lui servaient d'amoureux retenaient leur libido dans la cage de la virginité. Faire le Mal pour faire le Bien, hein. Ce qui pouvait lui tenir lieu de conscience s'effilochait peu à peu, avec son appétit. Mais il était encore assez lucide pour deviner que ce qu'il faisait ne lui serait jamais pardonné, au Paradis, ou partout ailleurs. Etc. Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle de l'Au-delà. La disparition d'Harhui devenait une nécessité. Tant pis si son frère en souffrait, il saurait bien le consoler avec les années, puisque tout allait redevenir comme avant, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, on se remet toujours d'un amour aussi superficiel que celui là. Kaoru sourit pour lui-même, versant dans la casserole cannelle et cardamone, pincées de ginseng et de caféine, cannabis, noix de muscade et moutarde, girofle, romarin et safran. Il rajouta un peu d'eau au mélange avec de la farine, avant de rajouter de la cantharide et du gingembre. Il mélangea jusqu'à obtenir une pâte épaisse, parfumée, aux couleurs bizarres. Puis, sifflotant entre ses lèvres serrées l'air de « Wild world », l'adolescent vida dans la mixture un petit sachet de cocaïne :

**« Oh babyy, babyyy, it's a wild world »**

Il cala la casserole dans le creux de son bras, se balançant sur sa chaise en mélangeant vivement. Les vertus des premiers ingrédients étaient assez légendaires pour ne donner aux victimes qu'une forte envie de boire. Il faudrait miser là-dessus, tiens. Le sourire de Kaoru s'élargit : si tout se passait selon son plan, le club serait soulagé d'un grand poids. Voilà qui était formidable.

Il redeviendrait heureux, avouerait ses sentiments à son frère qui ne pourrait que glousser de joie et tomber entre ses mains vicieuses. Puis, ils vivraient ensemble dans une grande maison oú toute présence féminine dénuée de QI serait bannie. Ils reviendraient aux bonnes manières antiques, à se rouler toute la journée dans des coussins en parlant d'amour et de perfection. Et bien sûr, ils mangeraient des arc en ciel et feraient des cacas papillons. Le pire, c'était qu'il croyait quasiment à son utopie. Il avait besoin de ce rêve adorable qui remplissait ses reins d'une chaleur rassurante. La morale, à côté de ces rêveries, ne pesait pas bien lourd. Il imaginait qu'il pourrait très bien vivre en oubliant son abomination.7

L'odeur des épices lui piquait le nez. Le roux rajouta dans la potion un peu de cognac et abandonna la casserole sur la table. Faire du mal à son jumeau pour se débarrasser d'Harhui lui paraissait tout à fait nécessaire maintenant : après tout, ne fallait il pas un choc salutaire pour séparer Hikaru de son amour malsain – Bien sûr, Kaoru était devenu assez paranoïaque pour se persuader que, oh mon dieu, il n'aurait aucun tort dans l'affaire « Virons ce parasite » et que ses sentiments à lui étaient tout à fait purs - ? Jamais personne n'aimerait son jumeau autant que lui, et ne serait prêt à sacrifier sa conscience sur l'autel de la lubricité animale la plus vicieuse. Un jour, le Serpent vint dire à Eve « Manges la pomme du Savoir. » Un jour, le Serpent ressuscité en courant d'air vint murmurer à l'oreille d'Hikaru Hiitachin « Laisses toi tenter. ». Il n'y avait plus de risques d'être viré de l'Eden et son bonheur à lui dépendait clairement d'Hikaru. Sans lui, pas de « jumeaux Hiitachin », et le Paradis et l'Enfer, tout ca, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, tant qu'on est heureux, tant qu'on est fou d'amour pour un fantasme que l'on essaye d'atteindre coûte que coûte. En versant la cocaïne dans la mixture, Kaoru jetait à bas sa conscience pour la poignarder. L'égoïsme, mesdames, est le plus terrible des sentiments.

L'adolescent fixa ses yeux dorés dans le vide, sa brique vide broyée entre ses mains d'aristocrate. Il la jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre et attrapa la grille de moules déjà remplis de chocolat. Kaoru sépara la mixture en plusieurs petites boules, qu'il plaça dans chacune des friandises. Pour une fois, le 14 février tombait à pic, et les bonbons passeraient inaperçus au milieu de la marée de sucreries qui allait les envahir comme chaque année. Il retourna discrètement dans la cuisine de la résidence les remettre au four, se laissant griller les jambes par la douce chaleur empoisonnée de la vitre. Il sortit de sa veste deux cartes couvertes de cœurs et sourit béatement :

**« Cher Hikaru. Je te prie d'accepter pour la Saint V****alentin ces marques de mon attachement**** le plus**** profond. Cela doit te paraître surprenant comme déclaration, certes, et j'aimerai te parler ce soir, dans la salle M121.****»**

Quoi de plus niais que ces filles enamourées de leurs idoles ? Ca pouvait être aussi bien son style d'écriture à _elle_, qu'à une de ces groupies gloussantes. Il signa « Haruhi » de la main droite pour que ca ait l'air féminin et rangea la carte dans son enveloppe assortie, rose et ridicule. Jamais on ne pourra remonter jusqu'à lui. Kaoru laissa sa tête se balancer au rythme de « Beautiful colors », engourdi par la chaleur qui grimpait dans son bassin. Il voyait entre ses paupières mi closes le visage de son jumeau souriant de plaisir, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à somnoler. Mais cette vision là valait bien un sacrifice.

Il fixait toujours le vide, quand Hikaru fit irruption dans la cuisine, sauvage :

**« Yo bro' ! Ca va… ? »**

L'éphèbe avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. Il attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, visiblement assoiffé :

**« Azy, qu'est ce que tu fais cuir ? Ca sent bon en plus, merde, tu te mets à la cuisine, tapette ? »**

Kaoru haussa les épaules, faussement détendu :

**« Naah, tu crois quoi. Je garde les chocolats d'une des filles qui s'est absentée un moment. »**

**« Aaah, j'me disais aussi qu'on nageait en pleine sixième dimension. »**

Il offrit à son frère un sourire malicieux et le poussa pour s'accroupir devant le four :

**« Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra cette fille si je lui en pique un ? J'ai faaaaim D : »**

L'autre roux déglutit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le revoir nu :

**« Elle ne risque pas d'apprécier. Je crois qu'elle veut les offrir à un gars qu'elle…apprécie beaucoup. Tu sais, le genre de scénario bien niais oú le type est censé être touché en plein cœur par la mignonne attention. »**

**« Je voiiiis. Hm, dommage. »**

**« T'as qu'à t'attaquer aux cookies sinon »**

Hikaru se leva et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts :

**« Nah, en fait, ca va aller. J'me sentais juste un peu stressé, j'vais faire une déclaration à Harhui demain, parce que là… là, ca craint trop. Et puis, j'ai envie… j'ai envie d'être plus proche d'elle. »**

Kaoru lui rendit un sourire hypocrite, crispé par le tumulte de pensées qui l'agitait en son for intérieur. Il n'avait soudain aucun ombre de remord, bizarrement. Au contraire, l'attachement de son frère pour la niaise lui simplifiait la vie. Hikaru sursauta, soudain, jetant un regard nerveux à l'écran de son portable :

**« Meeeerde, j'ai oublié de choisir son cadeau pour demain**** d'ailleurs****.**** Autant être niais jusqu'au bout.**** A tout à l'heure, mec**** !****»**

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre, et attendit que Hikaru ait disparu pour sortir les chocolats du four. devait deviner que son frère allait mal, et pourtant, il ne lui demandait rien, il le laissait là, enfoncé dans sa nervosité comme au creux d'une pelote d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses nerfs. Kaoru retira les menottes de tissu et poussa un soupir étranglé. Amoureux, hein ? Il aurait peut être du lui souhaiter, ironiquement, bonne chance pour sa quête valeureuse et noble. Mais bon, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Le nœud se refermait autour du cou fragile de la proie, métaphoriquement parlant, et il n'y aurait plus qu'à tirer un coup sec pour lui briser la nuque. Il prenait un plaisir immonde à imaginer Haruhi noyée dans un vomi de terreur, c'était une vision aussi glauque que délectable. La pièce embaumait le chocolat et le goût de la mixture empoisonnée serait couvert par le cognac. Servons aux invités le poison et lâchons les fauves dans l'arène.

Pas de pardon pour les criminels, n'est ce pas ? Mais quand il se serait enfin débarrassé du _parasite_, le Mal ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Après tout, son amour était tellement pur qu'on ne pouvait le qualifier de contre nature. Jamais personne n'aimerait comme lui.

Il sépara les chocolats dans des petits paquets rose bonbon que Hikaru et Tamaki s'empresseraient sûrement de déchirer, et les ferma avec un nœud blanc. Parfait petit stéréotype de la Saint Valentin. Dix chocolats chacun, dix bombes fondant dans leurs bouches délicates. Prions pour qu'ils perdent les pédales rapidement. La spirale de l'amour malsain jetait sur la pente de la perte l'adolescent à la chair si pâle qu'elle en paraissait transparente.

_Je fais le Mal, pour faire le Mal. Mais « Qui aime est sauvé » nah ?_

Now that I've lost everything to you  
You say you wanna start something new  
And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'  
Baby, I'm grievin'

_**A Suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : De l'autre côté de la vitre**

Hikaru savait, bien sûr, que les sentiments fraternels de son jumeau avaient évolué. Il n'était pas un crétin au point d'ignorer la flamme, petite mais ardente, qui se nichait au creux des iris dorées de Kaoru. Ca lui foutait les jetons, d'ailleurs. Au début, il avait tenté de se bercer d'illusions, en se concentrant uniquement sur l'objet de son désir le plus viril, la tendre Harhui au regard de biche blessée. C'était en lui parlant qu'il avait connu ses premiers pincements de cœur et cette boule dans la gorge qui refusait de le quitter. Mais la jeune fille était un peu trop masculine. Il avait plus tendance à s'imaginer en train de lui faire des choses peu avouables, plutôt que des actes d'amour raisonnables. Et oui, lui aussi était un beau dégueulasse, dans le genre gay refoulé. Ca devait être héréditaire. Quant à Kaoru, pour ne pas trembler de dégoût, il se contentait de le fuir ou de jouer la comédie pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Peut être que l'adolescent au visage de renard avait honte de ses sentiments. Mais peut être pas, aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux une réputation de vicieux, après tout, et ce genre de choses ne naît pas d'un caractère doux et candide. Il fallait bien s'avouer la vérité, un beau jour, avant que l'illusion ne pourrisse : _je veux baiser Harhui sous toutes les formes imaginables et mon frangin bande sur moi. Qui est le plus glauque finalement ?_

Oui, qui était le plus glauque entre les deux adolescents ? Celui qui vouait à son frère des sentiments d'exquise folie, ou l'autre-là, le garçon qui avait des fantasmes de gay assez peu normaux – était ce banal de désirer prendre cette gamine candide par derrière - ? Peut être que l'amour de Kaoru était tout à fait platonique, en fait. Peut être était ce juste de la possessivité poussée à son maximum. Ca ne voulait rien dire, de le suspecter. Jusqu'à là, Kaoru n'avait rien tenté de bizarre, il se contentait de le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque agression. A part… Il y avait cet après midi oú il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête étrange, recroquevillé sur la moquette cramoisie de leur chambre. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, son jumeau n'était plus là. Il avait froid. Il y avait une tasse cassée par terre. Et ces traits de feutre sur ses joues humides de sueur.

Y'avait il des règles à ce foutu jeu ?

Il fixa son reflet jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se dilatent, hypnotisé par l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux. Il se trouvait plus que charmant encore engourdies par le sommeil, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, trop androgynes. Il appuya ses doigts sur la peau molle qui rosit sous la pression. Le sang monta à ses joues, il sourit, délicieusement, à son reflet plein de narcissisme égoïste. Il passerait sûrement sa vie à idolâtrer la passion, sans jamais y accéder, car le désir qu'il avait pour Harhui était – il en avait l'impression – plus physique que spirituel. C'était un amour d'adolescent maladroit. Un amour qui ne demandait qu'un corps viril pour s'incarner. Il la voulait, certes, mais plus son cœur battait pour elle, plus ses palpitations descendaient dans sa bite. _Oui, je l'aime._ Et avec l'amour de teenager, venait une passion des plus superficielles. Il la connaissait depuis peu, était un ardent rival du king qu'il trouvait presque bête tant il était niais. Non, en fait, plus con que lui, tu meurs. Sa passion à lui – à ce Royal Crétin - était totalement pure, il ne voyait en Harhui que la conclusion d'une vie que la présence de la brunette aurait rendue parfaite. V'la le beau cliché. Les pensées de Tamaki devaient être dénuées de toute sensualité, elles étaient sûrement aussi candides que celles d'un marmot de deux ans. Le blond devait s'imaginer en train de courtiser la jeune fille, et lui embrasser la main avec galanterie. Et lui, Hikaru, n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon aussi stupidement pur. Donc, lui-même ,qui était si plein de ce sale désir obsessionnel, comment pouvait il dire que son possessif de frère était un dégueulasse ?

Hikaru sentit sa gorge se serrer, douloureusement. Il colla son front au miroir gelé, figé par le tourbillon de souvenirs qui se heurtaient en lui. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ca, tiens? Avait il heurté une quelconque sensibilité Divine en venant au monde, aha ? Le rouquin se sentit soudain très mal dans sa peau d'adolescent. Il repensa à Harhui, à son frère, au club, aux pulsions animales qui tourbillonnaient en lui. De plus, il y avait sur son lit cet étrange paquet hideusement rose, laissé par Harhui. Surexcité par la couleur qui annonçait assez clairement le contenu, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ses actes avant de même songer à l'ouvrir. Il avait vu le nom délicat inscrit en lettres bouclées sur la carte. En v'la une magnifique nouvelle. Ou peut être était ce simplement un cadeau de politesse que la demoiselle lui offrait pour lui montrer son amitié la plus sincère. Face à ces considérations qui échauffaient son âme, son jumeau adoré pesait peu. Si la lettre contenait des mots tendres, son bonheur serait incomparable.

Se détournant lentement de son reflet aux cheveux bruns, Hikaru attrapa le paquet pour le soupeser. Il défit le petit nœud blanc, huma le parfum sucrée qui s'échappait de la boîte. Sur la carte immaculée, une main féminine avait tracé quelques mots aux intonations parfaites. La nouvelle monta à son cerveau, aussi enivrante que de l'alcool. Il l'aimait, et ce soir, elle serait totalement à lui. Le king pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, il serait teeeeellement inconsolable – pauvre type trop con -. Pour se donner du cœur au ventre, Hikaru avala un chocolat, qu'il trouva exquis, bien qu'un peu fort. Harhui avait du forcer sur le cognac. Oh, si innocente, si… maladroite. Son corps était présent dans ses pensées, et les sucreries disparaissaient entre ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de sa langue à elle qu'il suçait avec passion.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il se sentit décoller, persuadé que c'était l'amour qui lui faisait cet effet. Il frémit délicieusement, les yeux perdus de nouveau dans son reflet. Son Narcisse emprisonné dans le miroir avait les pupilles dilatées et un sourire hagard aux lèvres. Il lui sembla perdre l'équilibre soudain, déstabilisé par une brusque vague de chaleur. Si Harhui l'aimait, il aurait le droit de tout faire. _Absolument tout. _Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il était si euphorique et tout puissant qu'il aurait pu hurler « IVE GOT THE POWER !» oh mon dieu, comme elle devait le désirer pour lui offrir des chocolats aussi délicieux…

Son corps devenait une marmite dans laquelle mijotait le désir. Le faux brun avala la dernière sucrerie avec avidité. Maintenant, l'espace, l'air retenaient ses gestes, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il était englué par l'amour qui le tétanisait. Et _elle_ devait l'attendre. Il imaginait déjà comment elle pouvait l'accueillir. Assise sur une table dans la salle, jambes innocemment croisées, délicieuse à croquer. A cette pensée, il sentit son membre se gonfler. Bizarrement, dans son fantasme, Harhui avait un air plus masculin que dans la réalité encore. Cette expression de lascivité androgyne enflammait ses ardeurs et le monde tournait follement autour de lui, prenait des allures de feux d'artifice lancés juste devant ses yeux, de Mardis Gras pleins de folie. Son cœur, quant à lui, était un animal qui se débattait dans sa cage osseuse. Hikaru se mordit inconsciemment la langue, ivre de puissance. Il tourna ses yeux hagards vers la porte, sentant sa soif augmenter avec les épices qui enflammait ses entrailles. Dorénavant, il n'y aurait plus que son exquise Harhui. Il ne serait heureux qu'en se fondant en elle, pour écarteler son corps plat. Cette pensée là l'excita davantage, et ca y est, l'homme était devenu bête aux yeux vidés de toute compassion.

La drogue coulait en lui comme une sève des plus parfaites. Il se sentait irrigué par elle, rempli de puissance. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Seule une soif abominable lui lacérait la gorge.

Il sortit de la gorge d'un pas titubant, sans remarquer son frère qui, accoudé contre le mur, le dévorait d'un regard avide. Kaoru aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister. Il n'y avait plus que le sexe. Et pourtant, il aimait Harhui. De tout son petit cœur empoisonné par la cocaïne.

Quelle salle déjà ? Quel enfer de luxure allait il découvrir derrière la porte ? Une démone alanguie sur la table, faussement parfaite ? Ou, bizarrement, son frère qui lui offrirait le plus exquis de sourires ? Un rictus tellement cruel qu'il en paraîtrait fou. Il fallait être timbré pour vouloir baiser son frangin après tout. Mais il fallait aussi être un gros dégueulasse pour avoir envie dès le début de coucher avec une nana comme avec un mec.

Kaoru sortit de ses pensées quand il poussa la porte de la salle. _Elle _était là.

_L'autre _aussi.

_**A suivre**_


	8. Chapter 8

Punkin Nixon : Merci de suivre avec autant d'attention ma fic 3 je suis une loque. Non, en fait, pour être claire, la motivation ne me quitte pas, j'aime toujours autant les jumeaux, mais je me suis tournée vers l'écriture d'un roman qui reprend pas mal de détails de cette fiction OwO donc ça craint un peu, mais j'ai quand même envie de la continuer 8D bien que j'ai trois mois de retard [et qu'en ce moment, je suis à fond sur le CaspianxPeter, orz… Okay, lapidez moi, vous en avez le droit]  
**Song : **Fill me with your poison

**Chapitre 8 – Sang empoisonné et larmes sucrées : **

Tamaki adressa un regard innocent à son rival. Hikaru, derrière les brumes de la dope, finit par remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le blond avait ce sourire vague qu'adoptaient tous les junkies à la tv, il n'y avait plus une once d'humanité dans ces yeux bleus. Plus que du brouillard vaguement éclairé par des éclairs d'intelligence. Tamaki le dévisagea, longuement, les lèvres entrouvertes par un rictus béat. Il avait l'air si stupide, que Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement. Il ne s'était plus vu dans une glace depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre et ne pouvait donc pas deviner à quel point son propre visage était blême, son rictus lointain, ses yeux vitreux. Et le pire là-dedans restait que cette niaise d'Harhui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur état. Innocemment assise sur une table, elle parlait à Tamaki d'une voix douce et féminine. Elle avait mise – pour faire sans doute honneur à la Saint Valentin et à ses deux soupirants – une petite robe blanche qui laissait nues ses jambes maigres, qu'elle balançait en rythme :

« C'est gentil de m'avoir dit de venir dans cette salle pour me…euh…parler. Mais… »

Elle tourna ses yeux vers Hikaru, qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte, bras ballants :

« Mais…pourquoi vouloir me le dire à deux ? Vous...ne vous entendiez pas si bien pourtant, ces derniers temps. »

Tamaki éclata d'un rire tout à fait stupide. Hikaru se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait bien l'amener là, ce connard blond. Pourquoi Haruhi lui aurait-elle envoyé la même lettre qu'à lui ? C'était lui qu'elle aimait, non ? Il resta encore quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, avant d'avancer. Harhui lui sourit, doucement. Le monde tournait autour de lui, d'une façon inquiétante :

« Keeees tu fous là Tama-chan ? » Grogna-t-il d'une voix traînante  
« Mmh…J'suis venu voir Harhui parc'ke elle m'a envoyé une carte. »

Une lueur perplexe naquit dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Hikaru referma derrière lui la porte et n'entendit pas le grincement de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Pourquoi fallait-il que Tamaki soit toujours là, merde, avec ses airs niais ? Il allait foutre son plan en l'air. Il avança maladroitement jusqu'à une chaise proche d'Haruhi, et s'y installa, manquant de se casser la gueule :

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? » Demanda en toute innocence l'adolescente, croisant ses jambes pâles sous la table  
« Je voulais te remercier pour les chocos. Ils étaient boooons. » Hulula Tamaki  
« Moi aussi, j'les ai aimés ! »

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux dorés. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, se demandant au fond de leurs pensées embrumées, avec un brin d'agressivité, pourquoi l'autre avait reçu la même chose pour la Saint-Valentin. Hikaru détourna les yeux, les laissa glisser sans pudeur le long des bras fins d'Haruhi, jusqu'à ses petits seins dont le galbe arrondi était à peine dessiné par la robe. Oú avait-elle trouvé cette horreur ? Sûrement dans un magasin de prolétaire, vu la qualité du tissu.  
Hikaru dessina mentalement les courbes de son corps svelte sous le tissu, sentant l'excitation revenir le hanter. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage rond et l'effleura doucement :

« Keeees tu fous ? » Marmonna Tamaki  
« Je…je ne vous ai jamais donné de chocolats. »

Hikaru vit une lueur inquiète prendre forme dans les yeux noirs et les lèvres fragiles se crisper. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux mèches brunes. Il sourit, presque méchamment. Le pouvoir coulait en lui sous sa forme la plus brut, il avait le droit, aujourd'hui, de faire tout ce dont il avait envie puisque Haruhi avait clairement sous entendu qu'elle l'aimait sur sa carte. Elle était trop honnête pour mentir, non ? Trop niaise, oui, trop pure. Si pure qu'il avait envie de salir cette robe dont l'éclat immaculé lui agressait les yeux. Lui arracher ses vêtements et crisper ses mains sur ses petits seins ronds, goûter à ses lèvres à en faire jaillir le sang. Elle _l'aimait_, alors il en avait le droit. Le même genre de pensée semblait travers la tête blonde de Tamaki, qui ne quittait pas Haruhi du regard. Du coin de l'œil, Hikaru vit ses yeux bleus glisser, aussi lentement que les siens, entre les cuisses de l'adolescente. Avaient-ils trop attendu, au point de se leurrer sur la nature de ce qu'elle était vraiment ?  
Avaient-ils fini par oublier qu'elle était une femme et que son corps existait sous l'uniforme du lycée ?  
Mais il continuait à la voir sous les traits d'un homme avec des seins. Le roux se redressa lentement et pencha pour l'embrasser. Il sentit la jeune fille se crisper sous la pression de ses lèvres, taper de ses petits poings contre son torse pour qu'il la lâche. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Hikaru vit les lèvres de Tamaki pousser les siennes pour happer celles de l'adolescente. Il sentit alors une émotion tout à fait nouvelle l'envahir, entre la toute puissance et le sadisme : « _Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux à ce corps qui est mien. Personne ne m'en empêchera._ » et vu que, de toute façon, le cœur d'Haruhi était sien, il pouvait bien partager son corps avec Tamaki qui n'aura que ce souvenir pour combler sa libido défaillante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Owi, qu'est ce qu'il était généreux, quand même :

« Arrêtez ! » Marmonna l'adolescente, étouffée par la pression des lèvres du blond

Hikaru glissa ses mains sur ses genoux fins, remonta entre ses jambes. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle commença à se débattre nerveusement, à ruer entre les mains de ses tortionnaires, fixant ses yeux paniqués sur eux. Sans une once de remord dans l'âme, Hikaru emprisonna ses chevilles fines entre ses doigts et embrassa ses genoux. Elle hurlait, mais son cri ne lui parvenait pas.

_J'ai besoin de ce corps pour me réchauffer._

Il se vit en train de plonger ses mains jusqu'à mi coudes dans les entrailles brûlantes de l'adolescente et, bizarrement, cette vision de cauchemar ne lui arracha aucune plainte de dégoût. Il sentit le fin tissu qui protégeait le bas ventre duveteux se déchirer quand il tira sur la culotte. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, se gorger de son essence et avaler à pleine bouche son âme, comme une huître chaude. Le roux sourit, enivré par la puissance. Il regarda Tamaki, dont les lèvres gourmandes fouillaient celles de l'adolescente. C'était drôle de ne rien ressentir face à cette scène. Rien que du plaisir, en fait. Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression de jouer à la poupée avec un chaton qu'il pourrait écraser quand bon lui semblerait. A cet instant, quand sa langue glissa le long des cuisses brûlantes, il sut qu'Haruhi devait lui appartenir à jamais.  
Elle tremblait entre leurs mains violentes, mais ses yeux restaient secs. Elle regardait avec un mépris de reine ces idiots perdre leur raison. Un peu de sang tâchait ses lèvres pâles. Hikaru repoussa Tamaki pour lécher les larmes rouges qui glissaient le long de son menton :

« Je t'aime Haruhi. Tu me crois, hein ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix paresseuse

Le regard sans fond de la jeune fille le heurta brutalement. Il se rappela des yeux de son frère, aussi agressifs et angoissés lorsqu'il se sentait trahi. Pourtant, ce qu'il faisait…ce n'était pas mal, non ? Il ne faisait que montrer son amour à Haruhi, lui montrer à quel point cela pouvait être bien de devenir une femme. Alors pourquoi cette accusation muette dans ces yeux noirs ? Elle n'aimait pas être partagée avec le blond, peut-être ? Brutalement angoissé, Hikaru accrocha ses mains fines autour du cou de la jeune fille et la fixa, inlassable. Tamaki le regardait faire, les yeux plissés par l'incompréhension, un sourire insolent aux lèvres :

« Gnih ? »  
« JE T'AIME HARUHI. »

Il serra, sans hésiter, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'adolescente qui manquait soudain d'air, qui pleurait enfin, qui le suppliait, les lèvres mi closes, comme si elle jouissait.

« TU DOIS M'APPARTENIR POUR TOUJOURS, CONNARD. »  
« Connard ? Haruhi n'est pas une fille ? »

Le crétin blond était perdu. Il vit les mains d'Haruhi griffer la gorge d'Hikaru. Et, croyant encore à un jeu dont il serait le héros, le King lui attrapa les poignets, tandis que les mains du roux se resserraient sur le cou frêle. Le visage d'Haruhi devint aussi blême que celui d'un petit garçon maladif. Un spasme de plaisir électrisa le corps d'Hikaru. Elle n'aurait plus le loisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. ELLE ÉTAIT SA CHOSE :

« NON, ARRÊTES ! »

Il sentit des mains inconnues l'arracher à la gorge d'Haruhi, il vit son frère se précipiter auprès de la jeune fille qui tomba mollement à terre, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage :

« Non, je ne voulais pas ca…je ne voulais pas ca…réveilles-toi, bordel. RÉVEILLES TOI ! »  
« Elle est totalement à moi, maintenant, non ? 'N'aurai plus jamais à la partager avec qui que ce soit. Tu peux aller d'faire foutre, King. Sheee's totally minemineminemine !» Baragouina naïvement Hikaru, affalé par terre

Kaoru secoua l'adolescence avec violence, sentit le corps androgyne se ramollir entre ses mains. Il tenta de lui faire du bouche à bouche, comme il avait vu des prolétaires le faire à la tv. Ses joues étaient humides, il colla ses lèvres à celles, flasques, d'Haruhi, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de vie :

« Ça ne sert à rien, il est à moiiiii. » Chantonna Hikaru, un petit sourire joyeux accroché à son visage livide  
« Ça ne devait pas finir comme ca, merde ! »

Tamaki éclata de rire et, regardant le corps mou de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, sentit soudain la vérité lui arriver en pleine gueule. Un cri d'horreur déforma ses lèvres et il s'enfuit en hurlant à la mort, à la fois si pitoyable et drôle que Hikaru, toujours affalé par terre, en ricana méchamment :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait…putainputainputainputain. »

Kaoru finit par comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Tout était de sa faute. Il se tourna lentement vers son jumeau, les cils alourdis par des larmes amères :

« C'est à cause de moi, Hikaru. Je t'aime tellement…Je t'aime de toute mon âme….Je t'aime… »

Hikaru regarda le corps, puis le visage de son frère. Il tenta de se lever, mais retomba par terre, pitoyablement :

« Je sais… »

Il rit et Kaoru sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Il était le reflet triste de son frère, sa partie vicieuse, son Mister Hide. Il le regarda rire à gorge déployée, le regarder sourire comme un dément.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel_

**TBC [the last one]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Que vais-je fais sans toi ? Chapitre neuf :**

Il y avait ce cadavre encore chaud, cette délicieuse adolescente aux yeux fermés par l'extase de la mort. Elle était jolie, au final, songea amèrement Kaoru, incapable de se sortir de la tête que c'était à cause de lui que ce désastre morbide était arrivé. En face de lui, son jumeau continuait à rire, et son sourire perçait le cœur de Kaoru. Pourquoi Hikaru avait-il l'air si démoniaque, si cruel ?  
La drogue plissait ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais. Kaoru se demanda vaguement si Hikaru savait qu'il avait tué, s'il sentait sur ses mains pâles le poids du sang. Ou peut-être que ça lui était égal, d'avoir mise à mort la fille qu'il aimait. La logique de ce frère qui lui semblait soudain aussi éloigné que n'importe quel étranger lui échappait totalement.  
Kaoru tenta de se lever. Il avait sur ses lèvres le goût de la mort, la dernière saveur d'Haruhi. Mais ne pouvait-il pas encore sauver l'âme de son frère en la purifiant avec son sacro-saint amour ? Qui aime, est pardonné, rappelons-nous. Un vague espoir creusa son trou dans son esprit brûlant. Il repoussa en arrière ses mèches rousses alourdies par la sueur, regardant toujours fixement Hikaru :

« Viens avec moi. Enfuyons nous, tous les deux. Echappons-nous. Rien que toi et moi. Vivons l'un pour l'autre, comme avant, et pour toujours. »

Sa voix était toujours faible, étranglée dans sa gorge asséchée. Hikaru ne pouvait qu'accepter, il comprendrait, hein, ce qui motivait son jumeau, N'EST-CE PAS ? Et que par là, en partant avec lui loin, il serait sauvé, lavé de son crime passionnel. La drogue était en cause, oui, mais aussi cet amour fou qu'il voyait luire dangereusement dans les yeux de Kaoru. Mais, malgré les brumes de la cocaïne qui coulaient encore autour de ses pensées comme le plus lourd et le plus opaque des voiles, il secoua doucement la tête :

« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Kaoru

Les yeux de l'adolescent prirent une teinte métallique, miroirs d'une pensée oú la raison perdait ses droits. Il ne comprenait pas ce « Non » ivre, ce mot trop lourd de sens soudain, pour être interprété aussi légèrement que d'habitude. Ce « non » là contenait sa destinée.  
Hikaru plissa doucement les yeux, un rire stupide accroché aux lèvres :

« Parce que. Si je t'aimais, je te tuerai…aussi, ihih. »  
« Non ! Tu m'aimes déjà, de toute façon ! Ca ne peut être que ça !»

Hikaru secoua encore la tête et le monde tourna brutalement autour de lui. Hop, encore un tour de manège infernal, pensa-t-il, ses yeux vagues agrippés au visage de son frère qui perdait ses mots, tremblant. Kaoru rampa vers lui, lentement, et colla sa main sur sa joue tiède. Il fixa son frère jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et ne vit rien. L'âme d'Hikaru, avec la mort soudain d'Haruhi, sa folie sous-jacente, était devenu aussi creuse qu'une coquille remplie de vent. Mais malgré ce vide, Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses lèvres froides contre celles de son jumeau. Il pensait qu'Hikaru finirait par réagir, même pour le repousser, mais la bouche jumelle resta aussi inerte que lorsqu'il était endormi. Elle avait un goût étrange, mélange de caoutchouc et de chocolat. Teintée de la saveur salée des larmes de Kaoru qui continuaient à dévaler le long de ses joues pour échouer dans le creux de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Aimes moi. S'il te plaît. Hikaru, aimes moi. Pitié. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas. Viens avec moi, je t'en supplie. » Chuchota-t-il, peinant à retenir les sanglots qui l'étranglait

Plus que jamais, il sentait la présence accusatrice d'Haruhi dans son dos, et son silence morbide de cadavre. Kaoru songea que ce corps devait avoir terriblement froid, avec sa petite robe déchirée et son pied nu. A quoi pensait-elle, du fond du Paradis oú elle avait probablement échoué ? Tuez mes assassins, le conspirateur et l'outil de ma mort…?  
Il frémit et décolla enfin sa bouche de celle d'Hikaru, qui ne le quittait pas de son regard morne. Kaoru lapa le sel de ses larmes qui avait séché dans le creux de ses lèvres. Si son frère ne voulait pas le suivre, il était condamné. Tamaki n'allait pas tarder à revenir, accompagné d'une armée. Et tout le monde poserait sur Hikaru un regard méprisant et gelé. Pourrait-il le supporter, une fois dans sa geôle ? Ne se mettrait-il pas à haïr son frère, une fois qu'il aurait compris ses manigances sournoises ?

« Tu me hais Hikaru ? »  
« Non. Mais je ne t'aime pas, non plus. »

Kaoru ne tarda pas à prendre sa décision. Il devait sauver son frère de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. S'il « purifiait » son arme par l'ultime solution, Hikaru ne le haïrait pas. Il l'aimerait pour lui avoir lavé les mains.  
Dans sa poche, il y avait ce cutter qu'il avait utilisé pour couper des roses dans le jardin, un peu plus tôt. Il aurait voulu les offrir à Haruhi lors de son départ, persuadé que celle-ci ne pourrait que partir après son échec social. Fail, comme on dit. Kaoru plongea sa main dans la poche, fixant ses yeux dorés sur la carotide de son frère. Un coup et ce serait terminé. Hikaru n'aurait pas à culpabiliser, à aimer le vide et un cadavre, ou à détester son jumeau du fond de sa geôle. Un coup et le coupable ce serait uniquement lui, Kaoru. Un coup et tous les soucis d'Hikaru s'envoleraient. Il avait le droit de lui retirer la vie. Leur mère les avait certainement aimés quand elle les avait fait naître et il était celui qui l'adorait le plus au monde, de toute façon. En tant que tel, il avait le droit de le tuer. Sa mort lui appartenait. Son corps était sien.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, sentant sous ses lèvres celles de son frère s'ouvrir vaguement. Hikaru ne réagissait plus à rien. Kaoru voyait ses yeux de si près qu'il pouvait distinguer les points de folie qui nageaient dans ses prunelles dorées. Il sortit lentement le cutter de sa poche et pressa la lame contre la carotide palpitante :

« Je t'aime. »

Il appuya. Et un flot brûlant inonda son visage, couvrit ses mains, lui gicla dans les yeux. Il se lécha machinalement les lèvres et reconnut la saveur amère du sang sur sa langue. Il n'y eu aucun commentaire à faire sur les gargouillements étranglés de son frère et le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements, comme autant de marques de sa culpabilité. Kaoru baissa les yeux vers ses mains rouges, l'horreur de son acte ne lui apparut pas tout de suite. Les larmes qui coulaient déjà pour la mort d'Haruhi devinrent un flot tumultueux qui le força à tousser pour évacuer ce torrent qui bloquait sa gorge. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura, de toute son âme.

Lorsque Tamaki entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Kyouya – qui avait été étonné de le voir arriver aussi paniqué et bizarrement…trouble -, il ne vit d'abord que le corps d'Haruhi, toujours abandonné à la même place. Un sanglot convulsif lui fit tourner la tête vers les tables. Kaoru leva ses yeux vitreux vers le blond et laissa tomber le cutter ensanglanté par terre. Le corps massacré à côté de lui n'avait plus d'yeux, plus d'identité. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur sa gorge et son visage avait été lacéré à coups nerveux de lame. Kaoru marmonna, entre deux crises hystériques de larmes amères :

« C'est moi…qui les ai tués. Tous les deux. »

Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.

Tamaki s'écarta pour vomir, tandis que Kyouya – efficacité avant tout – ramassa l'arme du crime pour l'empêcher de faire à nouveau du mal. La cosse de plastique était totalement encroûtée de sang. Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers Kaoru et s'accroupit devant lui :

« Kaoru, c'est toi ? »  
« Oui… » Murmura-t-il, du bout de ses lèvres séches

Kyouya baissa les yeux sur le cutter sanglant et essaya un instant d'imaginer l'avenir du Host Club. Mais, l'aspect financier de la question disparut mystérieusement. Il devina que toute cette histoire n'était que la conséquence d'un amour furieux et passionné. Il voyait toujours ces mêmes sentiments luire dans les yeux de Kaoru. Il devina qu'ils survivraient encore longtemps au milieu de ce puit de folie mielleuse.

_Décidément, l'amour est une chose bien incompréhensible et destructrice._

**The end **

Epilogue : « Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le principal suspect et coupable de l'affaire, Kaoru Hiitachin, fut interné à l'asile américain X, qui comporte une prison dans ses services. Le jeune homme, névrosé et très certainement sociopathe, sujet aux crises de violence et d'hystérie, se remet lentement de ses émotions dans un cadre neutre et pur. Les meilleurs médecins lui ont prescrit quelques antis dépresseurs efficaces. Il passe la plupart de son temps à arranger des roses dans des vases, le regard vide, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Les victimes de sa folie, Haruhi Fujioka, et son propre frère, Hikaru Hiitachin, ont été inhumées la semaine dernière dans leur ville natale. Le lycée oú ils ont fait leurs études porte quotidiennement une rose noire épinglée sur les uniformes en mémoire de ces étudiants victimes des pulsions de l'adolescence. Tamaki Suõ, qui étudiait aussi dans ce lycée, goûte un repos bien mérité auprès de sa famille. Le Host Club a donc fermé ses clubs et il ne sera pas possible d'y accéder avant quelques semaines. J'espère, chers amis, que vous avez retenu la leçon que nous apporte cette triste affaire, dont nous ne connaîtrons sans doute jamais les détails. Ne jamais se fier à l'Amour que peuvent vous porter les plus passionnés. »


End file.
